percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The One Who See's: Bellerophon
Haunted Demigods The One Who See's: Bellerophon Claire Petrelli Claire had the toughest time at Camp. She was the daughter of Apate, goddess of Deceit. People didn't want to be friends with her because they never knew if she was really her or a decoy veiled in a mask of deceit. Claire promised Chiron when she came to camp that she would only use her powers if the situation needs it but nobody trusts her. She once got into trouble for confusing a child from the Hypnos cabin so much he went into a coma. Ever since then she has kept her powers quiet. It was a Wednesday night, the day's activities where over with the Lava Wall exploding everywhere because a Hephaestus kid had a bad day and decided the Wall was a target. Claire's main job was to go to the Prison Cell's and get information out of captured monster's and accomplices of Titans or foes. Claire walked across the camp after finishing up with the Prisoners. She passed the forest and saw a sparkle in the air. She stopped and looked, saw nothing and kept walking. Until she saw the glint again and looked. She started to move closer until a shoot of fire came towards her and she hit the dirt. She got back up to see a A lion with a Goats head and a Snake tail breathing on her. She saw the flames gathering in the goats mouth. She knew it, this was it. She was toast. Or so she thought. She was prepared to die when all of a sudden she heard someone shout. "I killed you once before foul beast, I shall slay you once again. Flee or be killed!" the figure said to the beast but the beast only shot a flame at the man but it passed right through him. Claire took the opportunity to roll aside and kick the monster's legs out and the monster fell to the ground. It started to get back up when the man said. "STAB IT...IN THE STOMACH...NOW!" The man said and Claire took out her Javelin and speared the monster exactly where she imagined it's heart would be. The monster burst into flames and disintegrated. Claire sat down panting. "Well done. That was a remarkable display" the man said coming over to Claire. "Sorry, do I know you?" Claire said packing up her Javelin. "Maybe you have heard of me. I am Bellerophon, I slayed the beast you just killed back many a millenia" "Bellerophon...Bellerophon...The guy who killed the Chimera? Glaucus' grandfather? The Greatest Hero of the time before Perseus and Cadmus? That Bellerophon?" Claire said taking a second look at Bellerophon. "Yes the very same, except very much dead" Bellerophon said looking at his ghostly image in distaste. "I see and you are here because?" Claire asked. "Well, honestly, I saw an opportunity to leave the underworld and I left. What I seek now is a companion, my old companion happens to be dead and refused to leave the underworld. What I want to do is make a difference in the life of one Demigod if possible, teach them, guide them and help them" Bellerophon said and began to hover and Claire shouted after him. "You can help me!" Claire shouted. And Bellerophon floated back... Category:Ersason219 Category:Chapter Page